obscurafandomcom-20200213-history
Drokan
Overview Drokan lifespans are averaged between 110-130 years. Appearance Skin Tones: Light to Dark Grey or Ashen-Browns Eyes: Either white or very pale colours. Rarely black. Heights: Male 5'11" - 6'7" Female 5'7" - 6'3" Hair Colour: White, grey, black, or pastel blues, violest, pinks, and greens. Other features: Small pointed ears. Normally athletic or slender in body shape. Abilities Drokan are virtually like humans in every aspect, save for the fact they can see in the dark and have sharper hearing. Culture To human standards, Drokan are considered very old fashioned. However, both genders are both very educated. As education is important within the culture. Drokan are also very prideful in nature, sometimes coming off as conceited but do get along with other races otherwise. Those with a higher moral standard, more often than not, Drokan will choose loyalty above all else. Women generally are the housekeepers and the men of course, are normally the ones who go out into the workplace. Women will stay home and keep the home clean, prepare meals for their families, take care of the children, and other housely duties. However, if one were to see a woman in the workplace, it was usually in roles such as nurses, secretarial, assistant, etc. and normally only before they're married. The Drokan women are generally submissive, where the men are more dominant in nature. The shorter the hair on both men and women, typically is seen as a sign as servitude or peasantry. So many like to keep their hair longer. In a sense, slavery was legal in the Drokan culture. Even though they weren't treated quite like a slave but more as a servant, one house could purchase someone to work as a permanent live-in servant. Even now with their planet practically destroyed and very little of their race left and being apart of the Coalition there are still disputes between those previously apart of the Sili or Vilar. With advances in technology, due to their pride, Drokans' aren't wildly known to have cybernetic augmentations. The only time it's seen as acceptable is if it is a life or death situation. Otherwise, it is seen as unnecessary and pointless destruction to the body. They believe as a Drokan, you are able to achieve anything with the body you are given. Religion Like most races, Drokan have devote followers and even Atheists. Their god known as Drageon. Who is known in literature to be very war-like. Others follow the God of Death, Dolesis. It's been said he is a cruel unforgiving god but rewarding to those who win his favour. Planet and Climate Drokan come from the planet known as Drok. It used to be a very lush green planet. Mostly forests, plains, with some jungles and desert. It was fairly high tech, the Drokans keeping as much nature intact as possible. Some societies even going so far as making their buildings from the trees or land in general. However, after the planetary war between the Sili and Vilar, the planet isn't very livable. Though a good majority of the planet's plant life still live, many parts of the planet is radioactive. Other parts that are livable don't have much resource left and the air and water quality isn't the best. History Drokan are an ancient race which long ago became divided upon two factions. Vilar and Sili; started in what would have been the Drokan variation of the medieval ages. The original story having changed to the point where the dividing of what was once two strong kingdoms is just an old legend. Some say Vilar had betrayed the Sili and others say the opposite. Some have said it had simply been a power struggle between the two and various other stories have rose up through out time as well. As time passed by, the two factions created a peace treaty. Although it was a complicated one, a truce had been made. Something which lasted for years. However, the Sili eventually decided to make a move on neutral lands, located on the borders of the Vilar lands. The Vilar seeing this as a threat, conferred among themselves before calling council with Sili leader and their own council. The two factions failed to come to a resolution as the Sili refused to move out. Vilar seeing this as an act of war, cancelled the treaty. Once again, the Vilar and Sili were at war. Such a war lasted for years on end. Eventually Drok became a war-torn planet, practically becoming a wasteland. The conditions of the planet making survival of any kind possible but very difficult. Much of the race dying off with the planet and others simply leaving the planet entirely. Many Drokan have taken refuge on other planets in which have welcomed them, where others have taken to nomadic lifestyles. Even now, the rivalry between who was once Sili and once Vilar still stand. The planet being a wasteland and although there is very little civilization, it was agreed upon with what remained of the two councils to become a founding member of the Coalition when the idea was originally proposed. Although the planet isn't particularly populated, what little population there is left now follows Coalition law and Drokans who choose to do so, may join the CEF ranks. There are also rumours to be underground military operations on the planet, being that it is so deserted but still in tact. But it very well may be just that, rumours.